All The People
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Super Junior M takes their first trip to China and someone gets drunk. What comes after that? A Super Junior Fanfic - Hankyung/Donghae


Disclaimer: Don't own Super Junior... (M)

Super Junior M takes their first trip to China and someone gets drunk. What comes after that? HanHae

_**Notes:**_

**In Chinese:  
**"Da jia hao" means "Hello everyone"  
"Rou bao? Wei shen me rou bao…?" means "Meat buns? Why meat buns…?" (Because Henry's nickname is Meat Buns due to his poofy cheeks)  
"Jia you!" is like the Chinese equivalent of "Hwaiting!"  
"Wo shi _" means "I am _"  
"He wo shi Hangeng. Wo men shi Super Junior M" means "And I am Hangeng. We are Super Junior M!"

**Super Junior M Chinese Names:**  
Hankyung – Hangeng  
Henry – Henry  
Zhoumi – Zhoumi  
Donghae – Donghai  
Siwon – Shiyuan  
Kyuhyun – Kuixian  
Ryeowook – Lixu

* * *

"Da jia hao! I'm glad you've all made it safely to China. Regretfully, I must inform you that despite my utmost efforts to try and win you some time to get used to living here, your schedules will have to start early tomorrow morning. I will come in half an hour before you have to leave to make sure you are all in good shape before I give you your schedules and send you on your way. Make sure you sleep well tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

With that, our manager left the dorms. It felt really good to be home, but I was already starting to miss Korea. And although I was home, I wouldn't have time to visit my family. I looked around at the exhausted members who, up until a moment ago, were sitting straight and listening to the manager with rapt attention. Now, every single one of them was out cold in his chair, on the sofa, or on the carpeted floor.

Very gently, I shook them awake, one by one. They groggily rose and headed towards their designated rooms. I myself made my way towards my single room and washed up. When I had finished, I went into the darkened hallway and checked the other pairs. I bid them good night and shut the door of each room, Siwon and Zhoumi's, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun's, and when I came to the room of the youngest and the most child-like, I paused. Henry was already fast asleep but Donghae's eyes were sleepily open.

"Hae, you've got to sleep."

Donghae groaned.

"Hannie-hyung, when are we getting up tomorrow?"

"Five Donghae, is when we have to leave. The manager will be here at four-thirty, and we have to be up by four. I know it won't be much, especially since it's already eleven-twenty, but try to get some sleep, okay?"

Henry stirred gently in his bed. Having not gotten a response from Donghae, I looked back at him, only to find that he was already sound asleep. I smiled.

I shut off the lights and turned to the door. As I passed by Henry's bed, he muttered something incomprehensible. I approached his bed and knelt down so that my face was level with his.

"Imma show you how… well I play the viol… in…" He mumbled in English.

I chuckled. Sleep talking. How cute. I rose and moved to the door.

"Good night Donghae, good night Henry." I whispered as I shut the door behind me.

"Rou bao? Wei shen me rou bao…?" I heard Henry mutter.

* * *

My alarm rang at 3:30 in the morning. My muscles seemed to have the consistency of gelatin as I rose from the bed and flopped my arm onto the alarm clock's snooze button. Slowly, I started getting dressed and almost walked out of my room before realizing I hadn't yet brushed my teeth.

Once I had taken care of my oral hygiene, I walked to the kitchen. Before I got started cooking, I pushed open the window to let in some fresh air. Although the sky was still dark, the whole city was peaceful and the cool air was a welcomed wake up call.

I shook the remnants of sleep from my head and set a pan on the stove. Within minutes, the whole house was filled with the aroma of my cooking. I hoped that although it was simple fried rice with eggs, my band members would enjoy it. I quickly set out seven plates and put a layer of rice on each one.

As if by magic, one by one the members came trickling out from the hall and into the dining room.

"Hangeng, why are you up so early?" Zhoumi asked as he yawned sleepily.

"It smells good Hannie…" Siwon commented.

"Thank you Siwon. Everyone sit down. We should have at least started eating before the manager gets here."

"Hyung… smells good…" Everyone's heads turned towards Donghae as the poor zombie-like boy staggered over to the table and plopped down between Kyuhyun and Henry. Kyuhyun slapped him hard on the back and everyone started to eat.

Throughout the meal, the members complimented my cooking until a short tap drew everyone's attention away from his plate and to the doorway against which our manager was leaning.

"I'm glad to see you're all awake." Our manager said as Donghae's head fell onto Kyuhyun's shoulder. "Well, most of you at least." He corrected with a raised eyebrow. Henry elbowed Donghae in the stomach and he twitched up, apologizing profusely. The manager laughed.

"Don't worry, Donghai, I understand what you're going through now. Just try to stay awake until you get into the car okay?"

Donghae nodded.

"Very well. You will first film an appearance on a variety show. There is a high chance the hosts will ask you what your plans are now that you've entered China. The good answer will be your usual one, but make sure you stress that we are filming for your Super Girl music video this afternoon and that you hope the fans will look forward to it. After the variety show, we will do your individual shots for the Super Girl music video and when night falls, we will shoot the main footage of Super Girl, which will take place in a club. You will introduce yourselves at the club and we will bring some people in to help with crowd control. We don't want to occupy the center of the club for too long so let's try to get the filming done fast, okay? After that, you can spend some time mingling with each other in the VIP room before heading home. Just don't go too wild. I'll have a van waiting for you outside the club."

"Thank you. The vans outside will be our transportation for the whole day?" I asked the manager.

"Yes. Now good luck! Jia you!"

* * *

The filming of the variety show went by without much of a problem. Like the manager predicted, the hosts did ask us what our future plans would be. Kyuhyun attempted to explain, and with Henry's help, succeeded in getting a mixed jumble of Chinese keywords out that more or less gave the audience an idea of the answer he intended to convey. Zhoumi then jumped in and clarified for the hosts who, unlike the fan-based audience, had no idea what Kyuhyun had said.

Individual filming went well also. Everyone looked energized and passionate in their individual shots and the whole filming session breezed by with only a few mishaps during the breaks, including Donghae falling asleep standing up, Zhoumi walking into a light stand, and Henry tripping over the main power cable resulting in a studio blackout and a few minor bumps and bruises as everyone stumbled around trying to get the power back on.

Finally, night fell and the city lights were dancing in the streets. The van took us to one of the smaller clubs in the district. It was a cozy and well-maintained dance room and bar with a dinky looking exterior but amazing looking interior. As we got up on the DJ's stage, the whole club fell silent.

"Ni hao. Wo shi Zhoumi."

"Wo shi Henry."

"Wo shi Shiyuan."

"Wo shi Donghai."

"Wo shi Kuixian."

"Wo shi Lixu."

"He wo shi Hangeng. Wo men shi Super Junioooooor…. M!" The crowd cheered and parted down the middle for us. We walked to the center of the dance floor and the filming began. The first filming was just the whole group performing the choreographed dance, surrounded by club dancers doing their thing. Following that, the filming crew did short close ups of Ryeowook tipping a top hat, Donghae and Henry toasting glasses of Sprite, Siwon acting as DJ, Zhoumi welcoming Kyuhyun into the club, and me dancing with a lucky fangirl club dancer.

Surprisingly, the short close ups took longer than I thought they would because the dancers in the background kept ogling at the cameras instead of dancing as if we were not there. Of course, the members were jostled from time to time as the surrounding dancers got too close and those ended up being retakes as well. Finally, some of us were starting to feel the fatigue from a long day's worth of work and our movements and facial expressions became rigid and unnatural. Those too, had to be re-filmed. By the time we were finished, it was already midnight.

We all rushed to the VIP lounge, anxious for a short relaxing sit-down and some quieter music. The VIP lounge was surprisingly large and relaxing. Soon, all the members were up dancing again, as if there had been no work at all today. I got up and slowly walked around with a glass of water in my hand, observing my fellow band mates enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, I was nearly tackled to the floor as a frantic Ryeowook sprouted unintelligible gibberish.

"Wookie, Wookie, calm down. What's going on?" I asked, completely confused by the out of place panic in an otherwise enjoyable room.

"Donghae. Donghae's not here. I decided to peek out into the main club room where we were filming before and I think I saw him lying face down on the floor!"

I froze and stared at the closed door.

"I'll go check on him Ryeowook. Thanks for letting me know."

I shot out the door. Standing outside the VIP room in the shadows where no one would see me, I forced my eyes to dart as fast as they could from place to place, searching for one person who could have been in very deep trouble.

Finally, I spotted him, draped over the high bar table with at least ten or so girls crowded around him. I rushed over.

"Excuse me, sorry. Please let me through. Donghae! What are you doing?" I asked him, shocked by his unusual behavior.

"Hyuuuuung… izzit you…? Gum join meh. Yougatta try somathis stuff, iz reeeeeeally goooood…" he drawled and then collapsed into peals of laughter.

I looked at the cup in his hand. It appeared to be the crystal glass he was drinking from during his short close up with Henry.

"Donghae, isn't that the glass from the filming? It's just Sprite right? What's wrong with you?"

But Donghae was laughing so hard he couldn't take a breath to answer me. Worried, I grabbed his arm and literally dragged him across the dance floor, screaming apologies over the loud music to the people I had to push out of the way.

When I entered the VIP lounge, all the members, who seemed completely aware of what was going on, crowded around us to see if Donghae was okay.

Kyuhyun snatched the cup from Donghae, who protested meekly at the action. Kyuhyun sniffed the contents.

"There's definitely alcohol in here." He said.

"How do you know?" Ryeowook asked, eyes still wide with panic.

"Back in Korea, Sungmin and I spent quite some time studying wine and liquor. I know what alcohol smells like… But why don't you smell it? I'm sure even the person with the most broken olfactory organs in the world would be able to tell…"

I quietly took the glass from him and held it up to my nose. The stench of alcohol was overpowering. The moment the smell reached my nose, my arm instinctively jerked the glass away from my face, and into Siwon's.

Siwon pried the glass out of my hand and dipped a finger into the clear liquid. Licking his finger, he announced that although there was an unbelievable amount of alcohol in the drink, he could definitely still taste the Sprite.

"So Donghae-hyung wasn't drinking intentionally… someone must have spiked his drink!" Ryeowook cried. We all looked at Donghae who was lolling around on the couch laughing to himself.

"I'm… going to take him home guys. I don't think he has alcohol poisoning since the glass is still over half full. Relax, I'm going to make sure he'll be fine. Just enjoy yourselves okay? But don't come home to late."

The members looked at each other worriedly, but taking my word, they returned to the plush armchairs and a quiet and tentative babble rose in the room. I picked Donghae up and helped him stagger towards the door, leaving the VIP room much more mellow than it had been when we first arrived.

* * *

For the whole car ride, Donghae was lying on my lap, giggling and speaking such nonsense in Korean that even with my more limited vocabulary, I could tell how badly drunk he was.

"You must have extremely low alcohol tolerance Hae…" I muttered as I wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Wha alcohol Haaaannie? I din drink no alcohol…"

"Shh, never mind Hae. Just relax and try to sleep okay?"

But Donghae just giggled the whole way home. His eyes didn't close for more than a second.

* * *

Upon entering the dorms, Donghae tripped on the threshold to the living room and almost brought me down with him.

"My god Hae. You're in really bad shape. Let's get you back to your room."

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, startling me so much that I let go of his arm and he fell to the floor. Quickly kneeling down, I hoisted him back up.

"Wh-what was that Hae?"

"Not gonna go… room… see… birds flying… abblelicibinolarium… hehe…"

His voice petered out so I half dragged and half walked him down the hall. When we passed my room, Donghae anchored himself to the ground and stopped me in my tracks. Then, with the agility of a cat, he pounced through the door and onto my bed.

"Donghae…?"

"Haaannie, canwestayhere?"

I looked at his crossed eyes and wide grin.

"Fine. But you have to sleep okay?" I sat down next to him.

"Yay! Hannie socool… I luvya Hannie…"

"I love you too Hae. Now try to get some sle-" but I was cut short as his lips brushed against mine and lingered for a moment before he collapsed onto the bed, out cold.

"H-hae…?" I asked quietly, completely stunned. I felt a blush creeping up on my face and had never been more thankful in my life that I was the only conscious person in the room.

"O-okay…" I said to no one in particular. I tried to get up but my knees felt weak. My heart started pounding in my chest and the room suddenly felt hot. I ran to the window and threw it open, letting the cool night air rush against my face.

Donghae sneezed quietly behind me. I whirled around, but he was still fast asleep. Shutting the window, I quietly approached the bed and pulled the sheets out from under him, trying not to disturb his slumber. I pulled the sheets over him so he wouldn't catch a cold, and then realized that I had nowhere to sleep. Not that I really wanted to sleep though, since my mind was blown by the recent turn of events. I pulled a chair up to the bedside and stared at his sleeping face, mulling over my thoughts and pondering just what on earth that kiss could have meant.

* * *

"Hannie? Hannie-hyung? Are you okay? Wake up Hankyung!"

I felt as if an earthquake had made its way through all the bones in my body. I opened my eyes and realized that Donghae had been shaking me with all his strength.

"H-hae? What's going on?" Then it hit me. "Oh my god, Hae, are you okay?"

Donghae looked at me, eyes swirling with confusion.

"Okay? I dunno, what would I not be okay for?"

I looked pointedly at him.

"Um, okay… am I okay?" He thought things over before continuing on. "Well, I really can't remember anything after the individual shots from yesterday. I also have a huge headache," he added, wrinkling his brow.

"Well, someone spiked your drink yesterday and you were really, really drunk. I had to bring you back early from the club. You didn't want to go to your room so I let you stay in mine but you…"

I suddenly recalled what happened yesterday and despite all the willpower I mustered to try and stop the sympathetic process of blood flowing to my face, the blush made its way to my cheeks and I had to turn away from Donghae.

"Y-you suddenly passed out onto my bed," was all I could say to try and save myself. But Donghae had seen. He suddenly also seemed very nervous.

"Hyung…?" He asked nervously twisting his fingers together. "Did I do anything weird last night?"

Oh, how badly I wanted to say no and give him peace of mind, to pretend that it had never happened so that I could stop blushing as well. But lying was something I would never do to my dongsaengs, so the best I could do was avoid his eyes and stay silent.

Correctly reading my response as a "yes", Donghae seized up and then bolted out of the room.

Within a few seconds of him running out, I heard a dull thud followed by two distinct voices each screaming a variation of "Ow!"

I ran out the door and looked down the hall but saw no one. I walked quickly towards the living room but stopped just before I turned the corner.

"Ow ow ow… Ah, Donghae are you okay?" It was Henry's voice.

"Y-yeah, that hurt. But I'm okay."

"Did you sleep well? You were really messed up last night."

"Ah!" Donghae whispered agitatedly, as if he suddenly realized whom he was talking to. "Henry, do you know where I was last night?"

"I think Hannie brought you to his room right?"

"D-did you see what happened?"

"When I came to check on you, you were already fast asleep and Hankyung was just sitting in a chair by the bed staring at you."

"Because I think I might have done something weird Henry! Like if I was drunk, then maybe I…"

"Oh… do you think he knows? What could have happened?"

"I don't know but whatever I did must have been… well it must have given me away right? I mean Hankyung _blushed_ when I asked him if I did anything weird. Henry what am I going to do?"

"Why don't you try seriously confessing to him?" I almost collapsed when I heard this. It seemed like Donghae had a similar reaction because a moment later, Henry asked if he was okay and then said he was only joking. I slowly walked back to my room to process everything I had heard within the past five minutes.

* * *

The next day, I was up again, this time at 3 in the morning. I finished cooking breakfast and had set it down on the table. Everyone soon came in, but once they had sat down, it was apparent that two seats were still empty.

"Where are the two kids?" Siwon asked.

"I'll go check on them… You guys go ahead and start eating." I walked down the hall to Henry and Donghae's room. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Donghae? Henry? Is everything okay? Breakfast is ready…"

There was the sound of someone scrambling and a rush of noise in the room, followed by Henry's voice, which drifted through the door a moment later.

"Come in hyung."

I pushed open the door.

"Good morning Henry. How are you?"

"Fine, fine." I looked around, but Donghae was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Donghae?"

"Ah…" Henry avoided my gaze. "He's in the bathroom. We'll be out soon, okay hyung?"

"Alright…" I walked back to the table where the manager had been waiting and true to his word, Henry walked into the dining room a moment later with Donghae at his tail. Henry smiled sheepishly at me, but Donghae didn't look up from the ground once.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I have some bad news. The producers didn't seem to like the club setting for Super Girl so the whole idea has been scrapped. Instead, we'll pull in a female singer who I think you all know? Jessica? She'll play the 'super girl' and the theme will be a small home party. Hangeng, the producers seemed to think that you'd be best suited to playing the nerd who turns into a very cool guy in order to woo Jessica. Do you mind?"

I looked at the manager.

"N-nerd?" I asked, a little bit confused.

* * *

Definitely a nerd. My transformation was so radical I almost didn't recognize myself. Slightly embarrassed, I walked out of the makeup room and into the main changing room where all the other members were waiting.

Everyone gathered around me, except of course, Donghae and Henry. Through a gap in Zhoumi's arms, I caught Donghae staring at me with a cute grin on his face. But the moment our eyes met, he blushed and turned away, causing Henry to smile and wave grandiose gestures at me, as if to draw my attention away from his roommate.

I smiled sadly at him as I turned away, just slowly enough to see Henry punch Donghae's arm and whisper something angrily at him.

Within a few minutes, everyone around me had dispersed to change clothes and film their new individual shots. I walked into the group-filming site, a small room that had been decorated lavishly with sparkling streamers and balloons. Facing the wall, I examined one of the streamers carefully.

"H-hyung…?" came a quiet voice from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Donghae blushing lightly in front of me, and Henry leaning against the opposite wall smirking gently. Kyuhyun sidled in quietly behind Donghae and whispered something to Henry, settling into a leaning position next to his friend.

"You… look very cute in that outfit." Donghae said shyly before spinning around and running toward the door.

"Donghae!" I called after him. Henry had already left and only Kyuhyun remained in the room. Kyuhyun grinned evilly at Donghae, who had stopped short upon seeing him instead of Henry, and waltzed out the room, closing the door behind him with a snap. Donghae ran up to the door and was greeted by the clicking of the outer lock of the door.

Defeated, Donghae slowly spun around to face me.

"Donghae?" I asked tentatively. "Come here please?"

Donghae slowly walked over, like a curious puppy obedient to its master's request.

"Is there something bothering you Hae?" Donghae looked like he got kicked.

"Something bothering me?" He asked disappointment creeping into his voice. "I thought… you knew?"

"What do I know?" I was pretty sure I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I still had to make sure.

"You don't know…?"

"Why don't you tell me? If I don't know, then I'll know once you tell me, and if I do know, then telling me again couldn't hurt, right?"

"But… you might… not accept it."

"Accept what, Hae?"

"I-I can't say it…" He sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Donghae, listen to me. Of all the people in this room-"

"We're the only two people in this room, hyung."

"You are the most important." I pressed on. Whatever Donghae had been expecting to hear, I suppose it definitely was not that. He exploded into a bright red blush, looking at everything in the room except me.

"B-but…" By now, I was absolutely certain. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked at me, his widened eyes full of hope.

"Donghae, don't make me repeat myself. Of all the people in this room-"

"This building." He corrected.

"This city." I countered.

"This country." He challenged.

"This continent." I assured him.

"This world." He cried.

"This universe. Of all the people in this universe, you are the most important. To me. I love you."

He looked at me with focused, uncrossed eyes and a straight face.

"I love you too."

He pulled the dork glasses off my face, smiling happily like a little kid. Putting the glasses on his own face, he leapt at me, pulling me into a bone-breaking hug. I laughed and we both fell to the floor.

We stayed like that, lying side by side in that locked room, staring up at the brightly patterned ceiling, until Henry returned from his filming and had the sense to pull an eavesdropping Kyuhyun away from the door to let us out.

* * *

Author's Comments: HanHae love. Not as much as EunHae, but still love. Hope you liked it! Topic 39 of 100.


End file.
